


Good Luck

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Drabble, Established Relationship, Exams, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kairi reassures Naminé before a big exam.[Kiss 19:  For luck]





	Good Luck

Naminé fidgets with her hands, rubbing them together again and again. She glances at the clock, wishing the time would stop counting down.

Beside her, Kairi puts links their arms, giving Naminé’s sleeve a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay.”

“I know,” she whispers, her voice barely audible. “I just…”

“No, I get it. But… you’ve studied so much. You’ll do just fine, I promise.”

Naminé doesn’t stop fidgeting, but the icy fist of anxiety around her heart relaxes a little. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. You’re really smart, Nami,” Kairi says, and she presses a kiss to her forehead. “Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
